Tale of the Unknown
by aesthetic - stories
Summary: "Why is it that Iʻm the one who had to get this power and not someone else..." Follow the story of a young boy who has a special power that most would kill to have but he doesn't know of it just yet. Watch as our young protagonist evolves along with his ninja squad and friends.
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the Hokage monument, looking out at the scene in front of me, which was a world that seemed at peace. It was four years after the fourth great ninja war and the five nations were in order. I sighed and looked down at the town, it was so peaceful and friendly, and I couldn't help but smile. There were so many happy people walking around that there was no way for you not to smile, kids laughing together with their brothers and sisters and most importantly their parents.

It was four years ago that my parents died and on that same day was when my life was changed drastically.

In a village classroom, sat a crying child. All around them were the unmoving bodies of their friends. Even their teachers laid their dead to the world.

Crying, to the kid's credit was not the first option the child had tried. They had run to get help, they lived in a village of warriors after all, and they knew that support was only a short run away. They were wrong. Even in their village, heralded as one of the strongest, their mightiest warriors were laid low. Sleeping unable to wake. They tried shaking them yelling spilling water on them, but it was no use.

Finally, they cried. It was all I had left. In the terror of that day they were shown their place a child no match for the monsters, they were left too.

A few years later that same child sat on the great stone heads of the past leaders. I wasn't alone, in fact, many children came here. Some young and full of hope for their future. Some older and merely looking for a suitably romantic place to let their hormones run wild though they were somewhat subtle about the PDA. All making promises, declaring their dreams or merely stating their emotions. It was comfortable to be with all these people, all shrouded in the illusion of peace their village fostered.

A sigh escaped the child though I quickly looked around. Self-conscious of being overdramatic. Seeing no one had seen me and was about to mock me for my sentimentality, I leaned back and idly wondered what I wanted out of life. A weighty subject to be sure. Perhaps not one suitable for one so young. But that was the problem; I wasn't so young. I had been forced to grow unnaturally and felt that the simple childish wish for adventure was beyond me even though going on adventures wouldnʻt hurt.

They also wondered if they were acting too edgy about this. Sure my parents were dead but so were other people's. Do I have a right to feel this way? And for that matter what did it matter if I did? Not like anyone would know. Stopping myself before I got stuck in a never-ending loop of an existential crisis...

again.

They went back to what they wanted. Best to just figure this out now. Given the lessons, they had received from their self-proclaimed sensei. They decided power was what they wanted. Since they didn't have anything else power would make a good goal for now. After all, it was a commodity that could be exchanged for just about anything.

They nodded yes power would do fine. Suddenly looking around to see if anyone else was watching me, I saw that there was no one around, I was alone.

Wait

They bolted upright.

"Oh god, everyone's gonna think I'm some weirdo who stays up late at night to pose on the Hokage's monument." I started running for the path back to the village then froze, "Wait I can't run back to the village then people will think I'm running from some powerful ninja and they'll go into a panic." I walked again "But won't I look weird if I'm not running back?" I began to run again. Then I froze once more.

Then I sat down to think about it.

'Okay, so running makes me look weird. And walking makes me look weird...' I punched my palm "jogging" I said standing up a look of determination on my face quickly replaced by an easy smile. Things were looking up after all they had a goal. They had a few friends left, and they figured out a way to get back to the village without looking weird.

This adult stuff was easy.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to walk back to my empty house. As I was walking home, I decided it would be a good idea to go ahead and get something to eat, so while on my commute home I stopped by the steakhouse nearby.

When I walked in, he smiled at me and waved. "Hey there Yuu! Youʻre here later than usual but I mean I guess youʻll still want the same thing right?" asked the chef.

I nodded "Yes, please! Thank you, mister!" I smiled at him; he was one of the few people that could make me do that. I sat down at my usual table for some reason there weren't that many people who were at the restaurant tonight. I shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

The owner finished cooking the food in 15 minutes, and he brought it out to me "Here ya go! One steak plate!"

I looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you!"

He smiled back. "You're welcome kid." He said as he patted me on the head which made me feel like I had my parents back again. This is why I loved this place so much; it was indeed a home away from home. I finished my plate and was about to pay when the owner shook his head.

"Nah, kid, no need, this one is on the house." him saying that made me even happier, I walked over and hugged him and he hugged back, "Okay now you gotta go back home before it gets too late." He smiled as I let go of him and waved goodbye to him as I walked out of the restaurant.

I began my commute home, realizing how empty the streets were, I started to get concerned and began to think that maybe something terrible had happened, but yet again I decided to shrug it off, 'it's not a big deal, just so long as it doesn't affect me.' I thought, and a smile showed up on my face as I returned home and jumped into my comfy bed. Quickly dozing off I then realized that I had to go to the academy tomorrow. I was so close to graduating, and this made me so happy; finally, I can become a shinobi just like my parents.

I woke up in the morning, got dressed in my usual t-shirt, shorts and slippers, and I walked out to go to school. I had always enjoyed the class, there I wasn't alone, and I had surprisingly made some pretty quality friends that that would usually hang with me after school. I know that by saying that pretty much contradicts what I had said previously, but it's the truth, I actually have friends, and we actually do stuff together, I might not always enjoy the things we do but it's better than not doing stuff. When I got to school that day and completely forgot about the graduation exam. I hadn't studied at all and what we had to do was a clone jutsu. It was straightforward, and I could do it, just I didn't like to do it, so when going to class and seeing everyone practicing I sighed, "Dammit I forgot..." I thought out loud.

Someone laughed. "HAHAHA DUMB ASS! YOU FORGOT ABOUT THE TEST!" I turned and looked at the back of the class. My best friend, Tikyu, was the one laughed. Smirking, I walked up behind him while he was dying with laughter and punched him the back. "OW! That hurt!" He looked at me and punched me in the arm, and we both started to laugh, but then stopped when Sensei walked in. We stood and bowed for the teacher then we began the tests.

I completely tuned out everything until I was called up. "Oh umm, Yuudai Shimizu, please come up and show us your clone jutsu." I smiled. Tikyu pushed me and gave me a thumbs up. I did the same back to him and went to the front of the class. When I got to the front of the course, I looked up at everyone and felt an immense amount of fear swell up inside of me. I began to think of what if I mess up and oh god I wonder what theyʻre thinking right now. I had a tendency to over think things causing me to mess up more than often. I took a deep breath in to get my chakra up and also to calm myself down, I was never very good at doing jutsus or pretty much anything in front of people. This is why when it came to doing training I preferred to do it somewhere where nobody could see me or only with a handful of people, not the whole entire class.

Not even having to weave a hand sign thanks my large chakra supply, a clone just popped up right beside me, everyone looked in awe except for Tikyu who just smiled and clapped. Sensei looked at me in surprise but then smiled at me. "Congratulations, Yuudai, you are going to be a fine shinobi," said sensei as he handed me my Konohagakure headband. Taking the headband out of my senseiʻs hand and looking at it gave me a tremendous feeling of confidence and happiness. This was one of the first times that I did not mess up on something even though I could do it well. Smiling and tying it around my neck loosely, I walked back to my seat by Tikyu more towards the back of the class.

Tikyu looked at me and said "See, you are a prodigy Yuu. " I laughed.

"Maybe..."


	3. Chapter 3

After everyone finished the test, we were allowed to leave. Tikyu and I were both able to pass this test, and we wanted to celebrates as we were leaving, we saw one of our friends going out of their class, and we ran over to see if they passed. They did.. "Then you should come eat at the steakhouse with us!" Tikyu said as I nodded in agreement.

Our friend replied "Of course! I wouldnʻt miss out on a chance to see uncle!" and we all smiled as we walked out of the academy together.

Not long after our departure from the academy did we get to the steakhouse. I opened the door first to see it entirely packed for the current time. Since today was only the exam, we got let out early as a half day. I looked around for uncle who was happily serving customers. There was surprisingly a new worker at the steakhouse today which caught they eye of Tikyu. It was a girl who seemed to be at least around 15 working her helping cook. Tikyuʻs eyes had a heart shape inside of them which made me laugh as he looked at me and squinted and our other friend said "dumbass…" they sighed and waved at uncle who was finally done serving people. He smiled and started to walk over to use.

"Hey, guys! Howʻd the exam go?" he asked curiously, we all smiled and tugged at our headbands, and he smiled and waved at the girl who was cleaning up after preparing someoneʻs plate of food. She walked over, and uncle introduced her to us

"Kids, I want you guys to meet my daughter, Yoko." she smiled at us and waved, our friend and I did but Tikyu just stared, and I slapped him and the back, and he waved back also after.

After the lovely meeting with uncleʻs daughter, we went to a booth where he got us our usually. Tikyu and I immediately mopped the food as our friend just watched as they laughed. "Hey, Chikako aren't you gonna eat too?" I said looking at the girl sitting right next to me, and she nodded being a bit more civil about the way she eats. I went back to wolfing my steak plate and both Tikyu, and I leaned back in our chairs satisfied. Chikako was only halfway done when we finished so we started to talk about who we hoped to get as our squad leader, "I hope that I get someone whos cool like lord 6th but kind like lady Hinata!" Tikyu said, and we all truly knew why he wanted someone like lady Hinata, but that's something for when youʻre older. Chikako and I laughed to ourselves, and then Tikyu asked "Yo Yuu, what kind of a sensei do you want?" he said as he took some of Chikakoʻs food,

"Hey!" Chikako frowned as she saw him take her food, she really liked the food, but she was somehow still beautiful.

"Hmm...well, Iʻd like someone who's more like Sasuke-sama when it comes to the way they teach and keep control, while when theyʻre not teaching theyʻre like the fourth, calm and composed," I said as I was still kind of thinking about the type of person I wanted.

"I want someone like Kushina-sama and Tsunade-sama," said Chikako as she knew that was Tikyuʻs next person to ask. After she finished, I added to my type of sensei

"oh yea! And someone who's like lord first! Really really cool and is really outspoken!" I smiled as Tikyu nodded

"Yea me too!"

"Me three" Chikako said smiling also. God how much I hope we are on the same squad.


	4. Chapter 4

It was starting to get late, and we all decided to head home ʻits almost 8 oʻclock at night, their parents must be worried sick!ʻ I thought as I started to walk home, even though this world was filled with ninja and these ninjas were also these children now, this still did not mean that parents werenʻt gonna worry about their child's safety at night. I got home and immediately went to the shower, I really stunk after sitting in that steakhouse for so long. After coming out of the shower, I tended to turn on the tv. My parents before they left for the war always used to watch tv with me, even if they were super tired and were about to fall asleep, they still made sure to keep that time open for our family time. I was watching a tv show that spoke of a world that seemed so real that I almost believed it was another dimension. But it just turned out to be a world that a writer made up, it was called Earth just like ours except there was no such thing as chakra, Kaguya-sama had landed on another planet, and theirs was safe. They had all sorts of things that seemed so similar to ours, just they didn't have chakra, so there was no such thing as ninjutsu or genjutsu. After about an hour of watching tv, I get to my bed, go to my radio, turn it on to some chill music station and quickly fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning right before my alarm, today was the day they tell us our ninja teams! I was so excited it was hard to contain it. I walked out of my room and to the kitchen that I had in my apartment. I opened the fridge and got out some leftovers from of my many trips to the steakhouse. I heated it up in the microwave still kind of waking up. My microwave beeped, and I took my food out, it was still very hot so while I let it cool down, I walked to my bathroom and got my really crazy light brown hair to stay down. I sighed and realized that I needed to get my hair cut. I usually had a comb-over style, but I had let my hair grow out for so long that it no longer had a form, it was just a bunch of hair on someone's head. I laughed as I looked at myself and smiled. I always remember my mom telling me what a handsome little boy I was if only she were here now to see me, I laughed.

After getting my hair and face ready for school, I walked back to the kitchen grabbed my food and gobble it all. I then went into my room and changed, I had bought clothes especially for this day, and I tried them on. The shirt was a cool jet black sleeveless button up shirt that wasn't much of a show but it still really made me pop out because under it I had a lovely white t-shirt which when I left my shirt unbuttoned looked really lovely on me. Next was the shorts, I was wearing some nice sand colored shorts. They accompanied my upper half really nicely and around my neck was my headband. Lastly, I grabbed my sunglasses that I was saving for today also. I looked into the mirror and smiled ʻlooking good!ʻ I thought to himself. I walked to the door and put on some black ninja slippers. With that, my look was finished, and I walked to the academy.

As I was walking past the steak place, I stopped because this was where Chikako, Tikyu and I were supposed to meet up. After I stopped they all came over and smiled, they were also wearing new outfits. Tikyu was wearing a sleeveless collared shirt that had no undershirt, and he was wearing some pants with work shoes on. On his hands, he had fingerless gloves and he high fived me

"nice glasses dude." we both laughed and looked at Chikakoʻs outfit which was a crop top shirt with an unzipped jacket over it, for pants she decided to wear yoga pants to somehow had pockets that could hold stuff. We all had our headbands around our necks. We all smiled and started to make our way to the academy together.


	5. Chapter 5

When we got to the academy, we were all late. We all walked into class together, despite Chikako being in the other class, for some reason it felt like she was supposed to me in our room for today. When we walked into the room our sensei smiled "Wow what perfect timing for you three to walk in." we all looked at each other confused as to why our sensei would say that but then we put two and two together, and we realized we were all on the same team and we smiled,

"Yessai!" I screamed, and Tikyu jumped up and down while Chikako just stood there and smiled. We all walked to the back of the class where there were three open seats and sat by each other with Chikako in the middle and Tikyu on her right. After we took a seat sensei continued with what he was saying,

"Okay so team Yuudai or team 4 is under the supervision of Ryoichi Ichirou, you guys will be meeting at the park so you guys should get going!" he smiled at us, and we all stood up and walked out of class. It was challenging to contain my excitement as we started our commute to the park toward the south side of Konohagakure.

We all got to the park and saw our sensei sitting in the middle of the park waiting for us. We started to walk up to our sensei, but then I noticed something, this park was usually full of people, but there was anyone around, so I started to walk slower approaching our new sensei a bit slower than the other two. They noticed I seemed on the defensive and did the same soon realizing the same I had. We look at our sensei for a little bit of a further distance, and I picked up a rock and tosses it right in front of our sensei who poofed into smoke. I smiled proud of the way I noticed that there was no one here which seemed strange. I then saw Tikyu look up into the trees, he always had the best hearing in class, which was odd for the boy who didnʻt pay attention at all in class. I looked up to where he was looking at then before I tell my team to spread out our sensei jumped into the middle of our group making us jump back taking our kunai out. He smirked at us and then I looked down at the ground seeing that it seemed as though I was sinking into the ground which almost made me panic until Chikako wasn't dropping into the land which made me realize this was a genjutsu. That was her specialty, genjutsu and knowing how to get out of one. Tikyu noticed it quickly after me and we both released ourselves and sighed seeing that we were free of the quicksand. We looked at our sensei who was smiling. We were surprised to see that our sensei wasn't wearing the usual Jounin clothing, but was wearing clothing that resembled that of an Anbu members. He had really beautiful white and black hair. It made him look sort of like lord 6th when he was in the Anbu. This was almost perfect for what we wanted because we all smiled and looked at each other. He waved us over, and we walked over, and he smiled

"Hello, there team 4 the names Ryoichi Ichirou. I'm going to be your new sensei and team captain, how does that sound, even though you don't really have an option." he laughed to himself saying the last part a little quieter than the first part. This made us all even more excited because it seemed like he had a stupid sense of humor just like Lord first.


	6. Chapter 6

After he introduced himself to us, he pointed to a bench nearby so that we could sit down. We all walked over to the bench and sat down. We all decided to introduce ourselves before asking him why he was wearing anbu clothing. Chikako went first and said

"Hi! My name is Chikako Hiroshi! It's a pleasure to meet you sensei!"

"The pleasures mine Chikako." she smiled and looked at Tikyu who started talking right after sensei finished his sentence

"The names Tikyu Yoshiro! I'm gonna be the greatest ninja around and become even stronger than Naruto-sensei!"

"Well then let's hope that I'm there to see that day!" Ryoichi-sensei said smiling and that made Tikyu smile also. Next up was me and I started with

"Hello there sensei, my name is Yuudai Shimizu, and I'm gonna be even stronger than Tikyu will ever be." I laughed at myself for saying that and so did sensei

"Well, then Yuudai I can't wait to see how this rivalry will turn out." I smiled at his comment and so did Tikyu while Chikako just rolled her eyes, and our sensei laughed. I could tell that this team was perfect.

Around three months had passed, and we were doing D-rank mission after D-rank mission, that's all we f**king did! God dammit it! I was getting so sick and tired of doing all of these simple tasks, when were we going to get any harder missions, at least a C-rank mission. Ryoichi-sensei had told us to meet at the Hokage's tower where we got most of our tasks. When I got there, Tikyu was just getting there also, and Chikako and Ryoichi-sensei were there already. We all walked in together and met up with lord 6th. He was going to give us our new mission, and I prayed to Kami that it would not be another d-ranked mission. To my surprise, it was actually not a d-rank but a C-rank mission, this wasnʻt much of a jump, but it was still better than continuously doing simple d-rank missions. Lord sixth after our team's little party of not having to do any d-rank missions anymore decided to brief us on our mission which was to help escort a traveling merchant from the land of fire to the land of the Hidden Waterfalls Village which was the land of earth and the land of fire. Our team was quite surprised because this mission seemed like a mission that was more for a B-rank mission, but we didn't care we just wanted to start the mission. We left the Hokage's office smiling a bright smile. Sensei told us to go home get our supplies ready, and that heʻll pick up the merchant himself so that all we had to do was be at the gate by 7 am sharp tomorrow. I was so very excited that I almost didn't hear the last part and was just going to go home and get my stuff ready and go to the gate. After our sensei told us that we all decided to leave to go home and get ready for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

When I got home the first thing before even sitting down was run into my room and pack my bag. I was way too excited for my own good making me speed up a process, that would have normally taken me around two to three hours to complete, only 30 minutes so I decided that I may as well take a nap. Taking my nap, I had a bizarre dream. In the dream, I could see myself wearing the Hokage cloak but as soon as I begun to smile it was almost as though the photo of myself as the Hokage caught on fire and begun to burn away. I could hear what sounded like water dripping and i looked up, nothing, i then looked down and saw a puddle then my reflection, my eyes had a weird sort of color to them, not my normal eyes which freaked me out. I then looked into the puddle again and saw that the dripping was from me was very weird to me due to me not knowing that I was crying, it seemed to me as though my body was operating upon its own accord. Even though this was a dream, it felt more as if it was a genjutsu because in here I could get my body in whatever way I wanted and this caused me to start to think.

"Soo if Iʻm not dreaming and Iʻm actually in a genjutsu who and why would they want to put me into a genjutsu...maybe it's my sensei trying to test me before a mission?" I thought as I walked around in this now space.

"No he wouldn't want me to get tired before a mission...maybe then Chikako? Trying to train my mind to notice genjutsus…? Nah the same thing when it comes to her as with sensei, she wouldn't want me to be tired."

"Maybe it's a ninja from another village who are trying to kidnap me for my enormous chakra supply…" I thought as I looked around and then sat down telling myself,

"Nah no one would be able to infiltrate the village…" as I was sitting down though and there was no outside noises or nothing bothering me it seemed as though I could see even better even though it was still nearly pitch black, it seemed as though I could start to make things out. I could also begin to hear what sounded like wind. As soon as I began to realize that I could listen to stuff and see stuff better, I woke up.

"So it was a dream!" I said sitting up abruptly. I looked over at my clock "Ten minutes early hun...well guess that gives me more time to do stuff." I said thinking out loud.

"What should I eat for breakfast, I need something thatʻll keep me filled up while we travel, but also something light so that while we travel, I don't become sick." while saying that stuff I looked through my fridge to see if I had any foods that matched that description. I ended up going with a sweet, healthy bacon, eggs and rice breakfast that I had cooked three days ago.


End file.
